


Unbound

by xantissa



Series: Unravelled [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, light d/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-14
Updated: 2005-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes when the night gets too dark, and world too cruel, even Gil Grissom has to let go. Very old story 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbound

Grissom stopped in the doorway to the dressing room. It was a long shift, a long and gruesome twelve hours spent trying to solve a crime that made him doubt in humanity once more. All he wanted right now was to go home, and take a scaldingly hot shower to scrub away all the dirt, all the cruelty that stained him. He wanted to go to sleep, put on some music to drown out the sounds in his head, and maybe, just maybe when he woke up next, he would be able to put it all behind him.

He was aware of the looks his team gave him, the searching, reproachful looks that held as much awe as disgust at how calm he seemed in the face of the human cruelty they faced that night. The words Sara told him now long ago still haunted him sometimes.

"I wish I was more like you,...didn't feel anything."

He had no idea if she wanted to hurt him then, or if she really thought that, but it did hurt. Surprisingly deep. All of Catherine's jabs about his personal life, or the lack of thereof, had nothing on that one sentence uttered by Sara. 

And now it all came back, when he was looking at the six bodies waiting in the morgue for Al to examine them. Catherine didn't even bother to try and hold her tears. Sara was livid, snapping at everybody and nearly attacking their main suspect. Warrick was quiet, but the jumping muscle in his jaw easily betrayed his emotions; that and the shaking hands. Even Greg was withdrawn, giving samples from the crime scene the absolute priority, even though he had a lot of other samples to work on. He said he would spend a whole 24 hours in the lab if necessary, examining every damn bit of evidence they brought to him. And then there was Nick, the youngest of Grissom's CSI's, and the one that kept surprisingly calm and collected throughout the whole case. At least, that was what Grissom thought until he actually came to talk to him about some fiber he had sent for analysis. 

Nick was wearing gloves throughout the whole shift, but he didn't think anything of it until he saw how gingerly Nick used them. Even through the white latex, Grissom could see that his knuckles were swollen. It didn't take long for him to remember the time when Nick punched a door while investigating a case when a whole family was murdered. He considered asking Nick to take his gloves off, to see just how much damage he managed to inflict on himself to quench his emotions, but decided against it. It wasn't something connected to work, so it was outside his power. But some part of his mind kept wondering if it was his fault somehow?. Was he really forcing his team members to hide their emotions, even at the cost of hurting themselves. Was that really the way? If they kept their distance from the victims, just like he tried to do, were they loosing part of their humanity as well?

Now, standing in the doorway to the dressing room, and watching the still figure inside, all those questions came back. 

"Nick." He called softly, wanting to give the younger man enough warning to compose himself. Even if he couldn't really see into the dark room, the body language was enough to suggest that Nick was in a bad shape. And Gil really didn't know what to do or how to act to help him and not embarrass him. 

Grissom noticed the way Nick flinched at the sound of his voice, and then the younger man turned his head way from Grissom in a sharp, jerky movement that spoke volumes. Nick wiped at his face and then got up quickly.

"Uhm... Hey, Griss, man. I was just getting out of here, just, you know... resting my eyes a bit..." Nick was talking nervously, his hands closing and opening in a sign of obvious distress. 

He took his coat and tried to put it on in a strangely, clumsy way. Once done he reached for the car keys still lying on the bench, but his fingers couldn't seem to grasp them. After a few unsuccessful tries, the keys landed on the concrete floor with a sharp clang, that reverberated through Grissom in a strange, painful way.

Gil finally entered the room and bent down to pick up the keys, hearing the quiet cursing coming from Nick. He picked the keys off of the floor and when Nick reached out to take them from him, he grabbed the younger man's wrist and turned it around, to look at the swollen, horribly abused knuckles. The skin was literally torn off of them, leaving vulnerable, inflamed flesh open to the elements. It was obvious that it was extremely painful, and that Nick hadn't done anything to take care of the abrasions besides cleaning them. His right hand was the worst, not only were his knuckles swollen and almost skinless, but his fingers seemed swollen and tender as well.  
"Nick..." Grissom started again, but stopped, not sure what to say. /Sorry you had to hurt yourself so that you could keep you emotions in check? Or maybe that the six infants' bodies they found in that god forsaken basement, were just evidence?/ Even he wouldn't dare to make that statement. Not this time anyway. 

Nick tried to pull his hands away from Grissom's touch, to hide the marks on his body but Grissom wouldn't let him. He tightened his hold and raised his head to look at the younger man, but Nick avoided his gaze, his eyes fixed on something above Grissom's right shoulder. 

Griss opened his mouth to say something about the extent of the damage to Nick's hands, about the sheer stupidity of the act, but no words came out. Nick had had enough tonight without his preaching. He sighed and let go of Nick's battered hands, feeling a strange, sharp pain in his chest at the way Nick shied from him, avoiding his eyes and so obviously uncomfortable. Griss wondered if it was shame that made Nick behave like that, or maybe anger? Usually the younger man was easy to read, but not this time. 

"Uhm... I'm going home" murmured Nick, carefully not looking at Gil. "See you tomorrow."

Gil would have let him go, would have let him get away without any more prodding until he noticed the way Nick's hands were shaking. He knew that he couldn't leave Nick alone at that moment. He couldn't let him go like that. Grissom was accused too often of being cold and unfeeling, of having no emotions whatsoever. But this time, Nick was loosing his grip, and in obvious need of - something. 

"You are in no state to drive. I'm going to take you home, and do something about your hands." 

Nick looked up at him, with obvious disbelief in his eyes and for some reason it cut Gil deeply. Was he really so far away from those he considered his friends that a simple offer of a drive home was something so shocking that it made Nick speechless?

He could easily see that Nick was trying to think of something that would let him refuse the offer, but Gil only stared him down, calm and cool, letting him know that he would not back down. Finally, with a sigh, Nick seemed to slump in on himself and nod, leaving the dressing room silently.

Grissom found Nick leaning on the door to his Tahoe, on the passenger side, obviously waiting for him. Gil hated to see him so quiet, so withdrawn and so obviously hurting. He was usually the most optimistic of them all, the one that always had the energy, the heart and the will to do the work, to play and laugh; not this shadow of himself. 

The ride was unpleasantly quiet, only the sounds of clothing rustling and the engine murmuring. Gil was strangely aware of the man in the passenger seat. His smell, his body heat. He was used to always noticing more about people; their smell, their body language. Maybe it was the knowledge that one of his senses will ultimately fail, that made him concentrate on other senses, or simply his penchant for watching, observing people. He didn't know. But it came to him as naturally as breathing. His body reacted to Nick's closeness like it did a few times before, only this time it was so much stronger. It wasn't just the usual a tingling in his groin, but a full blown hard on that made it hard to concentrate on driving. 

Nick was unusually meek while they drove, and then again, later, when Gil asked for his keys to let Nick into his own apartment. Ever since Crane, the younger man kept his keys separate. The younger man shucked off his coat, letting it fall to the floor and went straight to the couch, sitting on it with a deep sigh and leaning his head back, closing his eyes. He was so still and motionless that Gil started wondering if he hadn't fallen asleep. Deciding that he better do what he intended, he went in search of the bathroom and first aid kit he was sure Nick would have. After finding what he was looking for, he went back to the living room, not really surprised to find Nick in the same position. He doubted Nick was really asleep just as he doubted that anyone working on the case tonight would be able to sleep peacefully in the next few days. 

He sat beside the younger man and took his hands in his. He cleaned the abrasions with warm washcloth, washing away the bits of dried blood. He couldn't stop himself from noticing just how good Nick's hands felt in his, how warm his skin was, and how delicate the skin was thanks to wearing gloves so often in their work. Then he applied some ointment and started bandaging the knuckles, making sure the dressing didn't hamper Nick's movements. Throughout all of this Nick ignored him, his eyes closed, only his breathing was irregular and shallower than usual. Sitting so close to the younger man., Grissom couldn't help but notice the prominent bulge in Nick's pants, or the way his skin seemed to heat up, a light flush spreading over his pale neck.

Hesitating, not sure how to behave in order to not embarrass the younger man, Gil stilled finally, looking at the pale, handsome face with prominent cheek bones and lashes that were entirely too long for a man. Sitting so close to Nick he could not only feel his body heat, but also smell the lingering scent of his sweat and something more, something that was uniquely Nick Stokes. 

As if sensing his gaze, Nick finally opened his eyes, so dark and hooded it made Grissom swallow.

"Please..." Nick whispered almost brokenly, his voice all smoke and whisky. He seemed so different, so vulnerable... submissive even. It hit Grissom, and it hit him hard. Nick's submission so clearly visible in his body language, in the way his hands lay where Grissom put them, the way his head was arched back, so clear in the line of his exposed neck, that it touched something deep and primitive inside Gil, something he strove so hard to deny existed. 

"Please..." repeated Nick, moving slowly from his slump on the sofa, reaching slowly and hesitantly to Gil, his eyes full of pain and need so desperate it was breaking Gil's heart to see it. Grissom kept still as Nick encircled his shoulders and leaned closer, his lips, dry and warm, touching Gil's own. He could feel the soft, warm and moist puffs of air as Nick breathed out, on his cheeks and the feel of the hesitant and needy kiss. It was just a contact of dry, closed lips, it could be brushed off as nothing, just a moment of weakness. But the sheer need coming off of Nick in waves was just a little too much for Gil to simply turn around and walk away from.

"What do you need Nick?" he asked gently, his hand slowly creeping up the strong arm of the younger man. He could feel heat and skin, and muscles just under the thin cotton shirt and it made speaking difficult. The Texan had his eyes closed, the strain of asking clearly visible on his face.

"Help me... make me forget, Griss... please... before I fall apart, make me forget..."

The whisper was so quiet, so needy and so filled with pain that Grissom couldn't deny it, even if he wanted to. But he didn't want to deny it. Sitting there, in the eerily silent, dark apartment, they seemed so very removed from the rest of the world, so far apart it seemed like a whole different reality. He wasn't aware of anyone other than the two of them, he didn't even know what time of day or night it was. All of the sound reasons not do this, not to engage in sexual relations with his subordinate, were just a distant echoes, something no longer real. 

He leaned in closer, pressing his lips to Nick's, opening them and letting his tongue seek out the warmth and heat of the other man, his hand slipped into the silky, short hair and stroked gently, luxuriating in the feel, in the kiss and closeness. God only knew it was such a long time that Grissom was allowed to actually touch another human being in this way. But Nick suddenly wrenched away, the tension in his body returning with a vengeance along with the shakes that wracked his body the whole way back from work.

"No... no..." And when Gil thought that Nick had changed his mind, the younger man continued hoarsely, brokenly. "Not like this... just... take me away, Griss... take me... hurt me... make forget." 

Gil closed his eyes for a moment, shocked but also incredibly turned on by the request. He felt something deep and dark stir inside himself, and it was terrifying just how close to the surface, just under all the layers of educations and morals, was the dark, primitive entity he always denied in himself.

God help him, but he wanted to do as Nick asked, to be rough with the younger man, to force him down, to make him submit, to take his body like he wanted. To forget about all the things his world consisted of, to forget about the rules, about good and evil, to forget about all the terrible things he sawy in the last twelve hours. 

"Please..." the soft, hoarse and needy begging caressed his ears along with the moist puffs of air, the long, slender fingers of the younger man had found their way into his hair, pulling at them, scratching slightly at his scalp.

With half exhale, half groan Grissom finally let himself go. It was something both of them needed, and today he just couldn't bring himself to consider all of the possible repercussions of his actions.

In one quick movement he changed position, his hand fisting in the short dark hair of the younger man and he jerked his head back, forcing Nick to lean back, exposing his throat and kissing him harshly, forcing him to open his mouth, pressing his tongue inside, not caring if he bruised the other man, demanding complete submission, which the younger man gave willingly and completely, nearly melting into the couch, giving Gil silent permission to do anything he pleased. 

Grissom used his other hand to pull at the shirt, ripping some buttons away on the way, sliding his hand under the thin cotton to touch the hot, silky skin underneath, stretched taut over hard muscles, lean chest and the beautiful abs. He stroked the flat stomach, scratching at the sides none to gently, aware that he was leaving marks but it turned him on even more. 

He could feel Nick groan into the kiss and arch his chest into his rough touch. Some still sane part of his brain whispered to him, that once the beast was unleashed, there wouldn't be any way of putting it back into it's cage. But he couldn't bring himself to listen, not when he could smell Nick so close, not when he felt the silkiness and warmth of his skin under his hand, not when he could taste him on his tongue, or feel the hard bulge of his erection pressing into his thigh.

He shifted his position and pressed his knee between Nick's legs, forcing them apart, and moved his knee up, until it was grinding into the vulnerable hardness, making Nick moan and squirm under him, pressing his groin into Grissom's knee. His every sound, every moan were filled with so much need that it started affecting Grissom. He couldn't wait, couldn't drag it any longer. 

He wrenched his lips away from Nick. A sharp spike of heat raced through him at the sight of his swollen and reddened lips and the needy whimper.

"Bedroom." he ordered harshly.

Nick blinked at him, licked his tender lips and nodded, lowering his eyes. The show of submission was almost too much for Gil to bear and he had to take a deep breath to collect himself as he watched Nick raise a bit unsteadily and then head towards the closed door at the end of corridor. He followed the younger man close, but not touching, letting him feel his presence. 

As they reached the small bedroom with its' surprisingly large and comfortable looking bed, Gil had enough of watching and pushed Nick on the bed, straddling him in a move surprisingly swift and graceful for a man his age. He leaned down for another kiss, letting his teeth graze the already tender lips and his tongue probing as deeply as possible. He used both hands to rip the younger man's shirt open the whole way and then caught Nick's closed hands over his shoulder in a deathlike grip.

"Don't move." he hissed low in his throat, his voice so rugged and cold it surprised even him. Keeping Nick's hands pinned above his head Grissom lowered his mouth to his neck, biting hard over the exposed flesh of his throat. He didn't care that he was leaving vivid marks that must have hurt. He was only aware of his own burning need, the dark, powerful desire that was burning in his loins and the constant, needy sounds Nick was making, begging him for more, arching his body for more and spreading his legs to let Gil slip between them, using his knees to hold the older man close. 

Gil finished gnawing at the tendon in Nick's neck, leaving a vivid red mark behind and moved lower, his lips closing over one dark nipple. He sucked and licked it almost gently till it hardened, waiting until Nick relaxed and only then did he bite hard on the exposed nub, making Nick scream and scramble for any kind of purchase, making Gil hold his hands that much stronger, causing bruises he would start to feel tomorrow. 

"Thought I told you to lay still!" he hissed again, his own voice hoarse from desire and responding to Nick's obvious appreciation of his methods, judging by the hardness still pushing into his stomach. 

With fast, jerky movements he opened Nick's pants and then pulled his belt loose, looping it over the bed railing above Nick's head and then tied his wrists together with the remaining length of the leather belt, admiring the way the dark leather beautifully contrasted against the paleness of Nick's skin, and the sharp, broken intake of breath from the younger man. Nick started struggling a little as Gil pulled his hand upwards some more, forcing him into an uncomfortable position with his arms stretched high above his head, the position forcing his pectoral muscles to stand out, the movement irritating the already abused nipple. The rational part of his brain knew that if Nick really wanted to free himself, he was both strong enough and skilled enough to do so.

Satisfied with the stretched arch of Nick's body he pressed two fingers into his slightly open, panting mouth, pleased and aroused when Nick obediently sucked the digits inside the wet cavern and started fellating them as he would a cock. He shifted his position once more, so that his knee was again resting over the hard bulge of Nick's groin as he watched his fingers disappear between the swollen and tender lips. He could feel the heat and need coming off of Nick, and he ground his knee into the erection watching as Nick closed his eyes and tried thrusting his hips, searching for the stimulation Gil wasn't giving him. His position, stretched out on the bed with his legs spread, wasn't doing anything to help him find any relief.

Grissom took his wet fingers out of Nick's mouth, trailing a cool, wet trail over his throat scattered with bite marks and hickeys down to another nipple and started playing with it gently. He watching as Nick's breath started to shorten and then break off in anticipation, his eyes were open but his pupils were so big, they almost engulfed his irises. He looked lost and drugged, his face flushed and his lips already swollen. Gil kept circling the bit of flesh, watching as the dark nub tightened and hardened under his wet caress. He knew Nick was unsure and anticipating the pain that could, but didn't have to, come later. He could see that Nick expected him to bite his nipple too but decided to surprise him, making sure that all Nick could do was feel, not think, nor anticipate something that was already way outside his control.

"Close your eyes" He whispered harshly, his throat so dry his voice sounded like sandpaper. Obediently, Nick closed his eyes, his chest hitching in a breath of anticipation, arousal and fear, a heady mixture.

Grissom leaned closer, letting him feel the heat of his body on his chest and then, without warning he fastened his lips to the same nipple he tortured before and bit it again, and again, curving his hand over the exposed, vulnerable flanks of Nick's body, leaving long scratches from armpits to waist. He could feel Nick bucking under him, could hear his strangled moans and sounds that he couldn't really name, a needy, terrible, desperate whine that left the younger man's body as he scratched and bit not only the nipple itself, but also the area round it. Gil took as much flesh in his mouth as he could and bit it repeatedly, nipping sharply then softly, all around the left, abused nipple, with no real direction. It felt swollen and the flesh must have been tender. 

It took him a moment to realize the reason why Nick suddenly stopped struggling and moaning, the only sound leaving his throat now was the swish of air as he breathed erratically, his eyes closed, face and neck flushed. The sharp, familiar tang that permeated the air and Nick's sudden relaxation spoke clearly. Nick came just from having his nipples tormented. 

Giving one last, apologizing lick to the bright red nipple Gil pushed up, staring at the stretched, submissive body under him and felt that he wanted him more right now than he had ever wanted anybody. 

He got up and quickly divested Nick of the rest of his clothing, pulling his pants, along with his briefs, off and away from his body, exposing the long legs, and now limp member which nestled in a patch of curls covered in cream . He suspected that the bright flush on Nick's face might have something to do with embarrassment at coming so fast, but Gil wasn't going to make a case of it. Nick was younger than him, and privilege of youth was that he could get hard again quite fast. Besides, pleasure and orgasm didn't necessarily have to come in pairs. 

He went into the adjoining bathroom and found a washcloth. He wet it under hot water and rummaged through the medicine cabinet until he found what he was looking for. He returned to the bedroom, the sight of Nick so vulnerable and so submissive hit him again and he felt another spike of heat surge through him. He stopped at the foot of the bed and stood there for a moment, admiring the lean, muscular form of the other man before finally speaking.

"I'm not finished with you, Nick. Not by a long shot." Nick opened his eyes and looked at him, embarrassed and still a little aroused, feeling extremely exposed in the position he was in. He licked his lip, seeing Grissom still completely dressed, which made him all the more aware of the state of nakedness he was in.

"Spread your legs for me, Nicky, spread them wide. Show me just how good you can be" whispered Gil, taking off his shirt and watching as Nick bit his lips, closed his eyes and then obeyed the order, spreading his long, lean legs as far as possible. Not only was his spent cock exposed to Gil's eyes but also his balls hanging heavily under it and the tender ring of muscle underneath.

"Good. Now, hold still." 

Nick looked at him again, and Gil was quite pleased to see his pupils dilating once more, when he noticed that Grissom was now naked. He saw the younger man look at his body, at his erect cock and saw him swallow, nothing but desire and anticipation in his eyes. Although Grissom was a man who was sure of himself, it wasn't easy to be sure of his body when he was pushing 50 and his lover only 35. However, it seemed that he didn't disappoint Nick in this department.

Slowly, Gil climbed onto the bed between Nick's wide spread legs and started cleaning his groin with the warm washcloth, making him relax under the gentle touch. All Gil wanted right now was to simply take his cock in his hand and push into the body offered to him so unconditionally. But he had something different in mind.

He deliberately spent some time cleaning the tenderized flesh of Nick's groin, and his chest as swell as his face, washing away the salty traces of tears and sweat. He wanted to give Nick time to recuperate. 

Finally, he threw the washcloth away and then stretched his naked body over Nick's for the first time, letting them meet, feeling skin on skin, feeling the intense heat coming from Nick's abused left nipple. Gil kissed him,. Ttasting him again, letting their tongues duel then licking around the swollen lips, before sucking behind his ear to leaving another hickey.

Gil used one hand to touch the right nipple, lightly pinching it between forefinger and thumb, making Nick hyper aware of the difference in the feel of both his nipples. As he felt the numb harden and Nick arch into his touch again, he shifted position again, this time his hand reaching for the abused nipple. He started pinching it and rolling between his fingers, aggravating the already hurting flesh, making Nick trash in his bonds again. Nick squirmed, and whined and moaned and begged for more and for it to stop, making him nearly sob in mindless need and frustration. He kissed him harder then, letting his short fingernails scratch at the tender flesh, pinching it harder and kissing Nick so hard that all he could do was breath the air Gil pressed into his lungs. When he finally let go, they were both breathless and Nick once again had that lost and drugged look on his face, this time his lips twice as swollen and tender.  
Grissom finally let go of the abused nipple, loathe of leaving the furnace hot flesh. He moved lower placing random kisses and nips all over Nick's chest and stomach, until he was face to face with Nick's already half hard cock, the skin already flushed and a bit tender from the earlier climax. Grissom knew, from experience, just how overly sensitive Nick would now be, how even light sucking would be both painful and pleasurable . He could hear a whimper before he even lowered his mouth to the thickening phallus, Nick obviously understanding what he was going to do.

He took the member in his hand and then swallowed as much as he comfortably could before starting to suck, hard. Nick let out a loud whine and bucked, trying to both get away from the stimulation and take more of it. Gil only sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down, letting his teeth graze the over sensitized flesh from time to time, using his other hand to cup the heavy sack hanging underneath. He rolled the balls inside, relishing the way Nick begged for something he couldn't even name, the way he panted and sobbed, arching his back, making his toned muscle stand out beautifully on his pale body, now marked with dozens bite marks and scratches.

When he pulled his mouth away from the already fully hard and leaking member, he was greeted with a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long. He lowered his head and started nipping, not too gently, on the vulnerable balls he held in his hand, all the while using the other hand to jack Nick off harshly. Only his own drying saliva served as lubricant, causing almost painful friction.

Nick yelped at the first bite and then started begging Gil to stop, as the older man started to jerk him off roughly, the tenderized skin driving him insane. But as Gil placed a myriad of sharp nips and outright bites on the incredibly sensitive sack, as Nick begged and sobbed, not once did the younger man tried to close his legs., He kept them wide spread and open for Gil, not once trying to buck him off. 

His cock seemed to get harder with every minute, even the balls in his mouth were harder than before, the flesh hot, the skin abused. Having problems with controlling his own breathing, Gil stopped and moved back up Nick's body. Nick's face was hot and flushed, nostrils flaring, cheeks wet from tears that escaped him earlier, his lips so very swollen.

Grissom kissed him, letting Nick taste himself on his tongue, his hand once again coming back to the abused nipple, again going over it, making Nick's breath hitch and break. This time, when he leaned over his chest, Grissom started licking the untouched nipple, grazing it with his teeth before finally closing his teeth over the hard, tender flesh and chewing on it. Listening to Nick's desperate cries and pleas, Gil wanted it to be as scalding hot as the other one.

He stopped as suddenly as he started, leaving the younger man's chest in peace as he sat back on his heels. He stilled, waiting until Nick regained his bearings enough to open his eyes. Once the younger man was looking at him, he reached for the tube of lube he brought from the bathroom earlier. He showed it to him, slowly uncapping it and then pouring some lube on his hand. He stroked it onto his own thick, weeping erection which had been neglected so far.

Nick watched with wide, barely focused eyes as Grissom slowly lubed himself up from tip to the very base, and then back again. When he looked back up, Grissom met his eyes.

"Do you want me to stretch you?" Gil had to ask that question. He didn't know just how much experience with this kind of rough play Nick had.  
Nick only shook his head no, unable to answer any more. 

Gil nodded, knowing that penetration without stretching would be dizzyingly painful, but once inside, the lube would be enough to ease the friction. If done properly, Nick wouldn't sustain any damage, but if he hurried then he could tear Nick. For a brief moment he let himself be shocked at the sheer amount of trust Nick was putting into him.

He took the small bottle of lube and pressed the nozzle into the Nick's tight entrance, squirting the rest of the lube inside Nick, just to make sure he wouldn't hurt the younger man.

Then, slowly, he pressed the thick head of his cock to the tight ring of muscle and pressed with slow, even pressure, watching mesmerized as the muscle widened and started swallowing his cock millimeter by millimeter. Slowly, steadily he forced his cock into the small opening, pushing forward despite the broken sound coming from Nick, despite the way he arched, and trashed underneath him, the constant whine coming from the younger man only stroked his hunger, only fed the dark beast just under his skin. 

He pressed forward steadily, feeling the muscles contracting around his cock, sensing the effort it took for Nick to stop himself from screaming and in that moment Gil knew it was not right. He knew, that in order to let go completely Nick had to scream, scream until there was nothing left inside him to scream.

So Gil stopped, with only the fist three inches of his cock enveloped in the velvet, hot, ever moving sheath of Nick's body. He reached for his legs, taking them and pulling them up, until Nick's knees rested over his shoulders and he was bent nearly in half. Gil's cock was still stretching his sphincter to the point of pain. In this position, there was nothing Nick could do; he couldn't thrust, couldn't even squirm, with his hands still bound over his head. Grissom started pushing in again, his cock slowly, unforgivingly pushing past the tight asshole, stretching Nick so hard it hurt. The constant whine started changing into broken sobs as Grissom pushed deeper into his ass. Nick's whole body was tense, a string of tightly wound muscles and tendons, and pale skin. With a last, much harder push, Grissom was finally all the way inside, his own groin pressing into the smooth, perfectly shaped ass. His cock, from tip to base, was embedded in the tight heat of Nick's body and it was when Nick let out his first scream. Not really waiting for Nick to regain his composure, Grissom pulled out until only the head of his cock remained, and, with a wet slurp, he pushed back in, hard, making sure he hit Nick's prostate with the thrust. Nick screamed incoherently, straining his already overly tense body, as Gil started to pound into him, in and out, mercilessly, painfully, so dizzyingly good that Nick was on the verge of loosing consciousness. 

Gil could feel his own orgasm closing in, his balls tightening and his breath catching in his throat. Not wanting to come yet, at least not in that way, he violently jerked back, his cock almost popping out of the tight grip of his ass. Nick made a sound, almost a yelp, and tried valiantly to surge back, to follow Gil, but the bonds and his position made it impossible.

As quickly as he could, Grissom released the belt binding Nick's hands together, feeling a surprising spike of desire at the sight of the angry red marks on Nick's wrists. 

"Turn over." 

Somewhat shakily, hissing at the dozens of painful places, Nick complied, setting himself on hands and knees, and spreading his knees as much as he could. He was so obviously eager, so obviously needing it, that Gil wasted no time. Kneeling behind him and slamming into the now loose, wet opening, he forced a scream and a sob out of Nick. His hips acted of their own volition now, slamming faster and harder into the younger man. Grissom pulled him up, so that he was kneeling straight and then put his arms around him, one hand closing over the abused nipple and pinching it as hard as he could, while the other closed over the jutting erection of the other man. He started to jerk him off with a dry hand, hard and fast, making Nick scream and cry, and sob his pain away.

Gil came suddenly, his whole body spasming, his cock emptying loads after loads of come into the hot channel that gripped him. It took only a moment for Nick to come as well. This time there wasn't much come, it being his second orgasm, but his body seized so hard, Gil hissed at the way his cock was squeezed by Nick's internal muscles.

They stayed like that for a moment, Gil holding Nick with all his strength before his softening member finally slipped out of the abused hole, letting out an abundance of lube and come, that started to spill over Nick's pale thighs. It took Gil a moment to realize that Nick was completely out cold. He gently lowered the younger man onto the bed, noting, with relief, that there didn't seem to be any blood mixed with the fluids leaking out of Nick. 

Gil got up and went to the bathroom on a slightly shaky legs. It was a long time since he let himself go like that. He took a quick shower and then came back to the bedroom with a cool washcloth.

Nick awoke to the feel of a cool, wet cloth on his face cleaning his face from the tears and sweat and soothing him. He was aware of Gil behind him, smelling of soap, and that his body ached in a myriad of various places, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He only lie there quiet at last, no nightmares lurking just behind his eyelids. Gil gently cleaned him, washing away the come and sweat, and lube from his groin and between his cheeks. He blushed lightly again when Gil pushed one finger and a bit of cloth inside his tender and loose hole, making another weak spike of desire to run through him, even though he was very sore. The cloth felt rough and painful inside but he was too tired and exhausted he murmuring something in protest. Grissom withdrew the cloth, however, he left the finger inside for a bit, lazily moving it around. It took some time before Nick realized that Gil was checking him for any possible tearing.

"How do you feel, Nick?" came the familiar, calm voice. Nick wanted to answer, but he was too tired, in a good way, to do so. His only response was to roll over, closer to Gil, and press his face into the older man's neck, breathing in his scent and warmth, wanting only to be held. For a moment he wasn't sure what the other man would do, but after what seemed like an eternity, Gil's arms came up and around him, one hand gently stroking his hair. Nick relaxed, falling into a deep and relaxed sleep almost instantly.

The world outside didn't matter,; the crimes, the hate and the sheer cruelty of human kind was somewhere out there, far away, unable to reach either of them that night.

 

The end


End file.
